


Black and Blue

by Canadiantardis



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Everyone else is just mentioned or seen but no speaking, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Logan's favourite colours are black and blue.
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality (Sanders Sides), Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, CALM/LAMP
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57





	Black and Blue

Logan was someone who liked very few things. He liked Virgil, Patton, Roman and his twin (begrudgingly) and even the new kid Dee. He liked stars and algebra and learning new things. He loved the colours black and blue, and found them to be aesthetically pleasing together. That is, until he got called to the principal's office, just as an ambulance was brought to the school.

Patton and Virgil were the ones taken to the hospital, he and Roman quickly learned, after an 'altercation between them and a few students' that would be 'investigated' immediately. The two were given permission to leave, after calling their parents to pick them up and drop them off at the hospital Patton and Virgil were being brought to.

Logan's dad was the one to pick them up, Roman's dads were either home trying to keep Remus in bed or working. It was tense the entire drive, as no one had answers as to what exactly happened, or why the two had been hurt so badly they had to go straight to the hospital.

His dad stayed with them, parking the car and keeping a hand on each teens' shoulders so they didn't sprint like Roman clearly wanted to do.

They were directed to a waiting room, and were left alone for a few minutes before Patton's mom and both of Virgil's moms came rushing in, squeezing the life out of their sons' boyfriends. Again they were asked for answers they didn't know, and the tense waiting resumed, but at least the three mothers were able to distract the teens easily.

Half an hour.

It took half an hour to see them. Well, it was more like an hour, because only the direct family could see the two, and the mothers seemed like they needed their time with their children.

When they appeared back in the waiting room, Roman was bounding towards them before Logan or his dad could rise from their seats.

Logan always thought black and blue together was very aesthetically pleasing, and in fact his wardrobe was dominated by the two colours - outside of his dubbed 'geeky fan' shirts and pants - but when he saw Patton and Virgil, one asleep and the other barely able to open an eye because of how puffed they were, turned his stomach. Blacks, blues, reds, purples covered Virgil's face and took up about half of Patton's, and peeked out from under the thin hospital blankets and robe, large splotches on their arms.

"I'm gunna... I'm _gonna_..." Roman swore under his breath and huffed, turning to Logan. "What's an appropriate word for murder?"

Logan's mind had shut down at the sight of their partners, and he could only stare blankly at the other.

"...o" The croak startled the teens, and they saw Virgil tap a finger against the metal railing, trying to get their attention. "No."

Virgil's throat was wrecked. A punch to the neck in an attempt to keep him from shouting for help, apparently.

He and Patton had been supposed to go to the library together to study for a science test they had after lunch when they got cornered by some bullies. Pat tried to keep things peaceful, playing mediator when the other guys tried to rile Virgil up, but things backfired quickly. The two were separated, with three guys crowding Virgil and keeping him away from Patton as the other three got in his face, taunting him and grabbing him and laughing at him and pushing him and then... One of the bullies grabbed his face and kissed him, laughing when he pulled away. Virgil only remembered a handful of sentences from the entire thing, but he clearly remembered the words "Slut, easy, and faggot" as Patton trembled just out of his reach, although he wasn't sure in what order they had been said in.

It had been then that Virgil's Fight instinct kicked into overdrive, and he knew Patton tried to get help as well, but six against two... Virgil lost consciousness to a hard kick in the head, and it was later found out Patton had just managed to get the attention of a student teacher passing by before he too, was knocked out.

Logan loved the colours black and blue, but he hated to see them stain the colours of the people he cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [ LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
